The Maddest Of All
by Blondie212
Summary: What if Ahsoka found out who her parents were and they were closer than anyone would think. What happen ten years ago that made unbelievable to think that she was their daughter. Secrets are out and he watching every moment. T for gore and swears.
1. Chapter 1

SO I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR THE CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN JASON, DANNY,AMANDA AND BROOK,  
Chapter 1

Anakin pov

I walked into temple and smiled. "Amanda!" I greeted. Amanda pink hair bounced behind her.

"Hey! You never told me at you were going on a mission for THREE months!"she yelled at me. "You totally miss it TOO! I yelled at Mace windo, he got so PISS, of course I got in trouble afterwards but it was worth it." She laughed. She always reminded me of a reckless teenager.

"I wish, I could have seen it!" I chuckle.

"So...how's Padame?" She smiled and rose a eyebrow. I stood star-stuck. I pull her behind the corner.

"How did you find out!" I panicky whisper at her.

"Geez, Blondie I wasn't going to tell. I mean were in war its understandable if  
You guys forget about it when together. I also think that you two are perfect, but Blondie if you so happen to hurt padame, I will freaking drag you out into the woods where no one can hear you scream." She explain.

"First of all, Pinkie," I mocked." I not a blonde. Second of all you have to promise." I told her. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

We walked down a couple hall ways in silence, it shatter when Amanda open her mouth. "That's not all I know about your dirty little secret." She giggled. I turned to face her.

"What than?" I smirk like she could find out.

"I don't know, maybe like you having um... Well a DAUGTHER! I mean seriously you two are INSANE, extremely. If the council finds out-" I cut her off from the rest.

"And they WON'T, but how did you find out about her?" I asked.

"You moron you CAN'T HIDE A CHILD, that's basically- THAT IS CHILD ABUSE!" She smiled stupidly and face palm herself

"Just don't tell! And anyways Padame has a meeting and she taking the her with an I'm going too. So hold off the council." She nodded and ran down the hall way.

"Be carful you moron!" She yelled behind her.

Mad man pov

"Maria I need a new test subject to test this new injection." I turn to my lovely assist. Her green eyes staring at me, she nodded. "But I want to test it on a human, and there non here so let's go to Naboo, shall we my dear."

"Yes doctor." She answer. I led her to the ship an we flew off. The ride isn't long because we ante that far.

I landed the ship, and we walk off the ramp. "I want to test it on some one young, younger than six at least."

We walked through the streets of Naboo. "There a lot of people there." Maria exclaim. I turn my head to the large oval building.

"That's the senators' building, where all the political meetings happen." I explain. She stare at it, lost in her thoughts.

"Ben, I think we should look there for subjects." She added. I thought about. It would be busy so easy to kidnap. Also I got drugs so there wouldn't be a sene.

"Yes, my dear. That's a great idea, lets go now." We made our way to the building.

As we walked in Maria notice some of the senator's from the news. "There's Padame, she the republican senator. " Maria pointed out. Instead of being interested in the senator I notice a four year old girl holding her hand.

"Maria, I think we've found what we been looking for." I smiled a wide smile.

"But that's impossible, there a Jedi watching them?" Her voice sounded worry.

"Don't worry." I gave my assist a resulting look.

I walked up to the brown hair Jedi with a suitcase. I "accidentally" bumped into him spilling all the papers in the suitcase on the floor. "I so sorry, I don't pay enough attention." I said kneeling down picking up the papers.

"No it's alright, you probably got a lot going on with meeting and politics." He smiled and picked up some of my paper. The plan was working.

"My good man, thank you for doing that. Please let me repay you by buying a drink." I asked faking a kind smile. The little girl was behind him. Hugging his legs like they were keeping her from flying away.

"I don't know, I have keep watch." He answered.

"I see," I stare down at the child. Her shy blue eyes starring back. "Is she yours?" I question.

The Jedi knight paused and stare down that the child. "No, she isn't. She's the niece of the senator." It seemed like it cause him pain to say that.

"Awe. But please just one drink." I mention to the little cafe. He stare down at the child, her innocence big blue eyes stare up with a sad smile.

"...fine but only one." He picked up the the three or four year old. I pull out syringe, secretly and smiled over to Maria.

"Sit here. I go get the drinks...what would you like?" I dropped my suitcase on the ground. He told me his Older and I went to the front desk.

I lady handed me the drinks without no one looking I squeeze the drug into the the glass and mixed so it couldn't be smelled. I walk back to the bench.  
"Here you go, and thanks again." I thanked. He nodded kindly as he took a sip I smile happily that my plan worked.

The Jedi slowly moved his hand to his forehead. "It feels like the rooms spinning." He turn his head to me. My smile grew bigger, I laugh insanely.

"Goodnight!" I said as he watched me sweeping up the four year old out of his arms. She looked up with face full of confusion.

"Where we goin?" Her voice soft and quiet.

"We Going to take you to a happy place. " I said. Maria was now taking her in her arms.

"What about my mommy and daddy?" Her deep blue eyes stare back at the unconscious Jedi laying on the bench.

"They will be there two my dear." I smiled.

We flew back to shali. Deep in the woods we continue on the path.  
"We're home, Maria." I said carrying the girl. She would be perfect for my experiment. I open the large wooden doors. "Maria, my dear will please take her to see my niece."

She nodded and toke the child from my arms. I watch as went down stairs to the basement. I fellow behind with the injection. I open the door where my niece was being held. "Brookie come here to uncle Ben." I smile at her. She came running up.

"Benny!" She laughed.

"Look now you got a new friend." I told her. Maria gently put down the four year old brown headed girl. "She a little shy, so be nice." I patted my niece on the head. "But before you guys can play I need to test something. I took a different syringe and injected it into the four year old's arm.

In a couple seconds later she screamed as her appear started to change into togruta. Brookie watch her friend in horror. I smiled because my new creation works.

BLONDIE HERE ANYWAYS I HOPED YOU LIKE IT AND THIS STORY IS BASE OFF SWSC DA AND THE HORROR GAME MAD FATHER. I DO NOT OWN EITHER!


	2. Blondie?

Chapter Two

Ahsoka POV:

10 years later... I move through the battlefield like a leaf weaving through the forest. I glided pass every shot. My moves were smooth and clear. I ran to the base, sweating and out of breath. "You wanted me Skyguy?" I huff. He stared and chuckle, I stare back in confusion. Anakin walked away to one of the troopers and mumbled something than we walked back. "We're going to leave this mission to Master geezaka."(kinda just through random latters together-_-) "Why?" I question "Because the Council wants us back." He answer. "For what?" I asked back. "They want half of the temple to get a blood test." He told. "Okay, but why half?" I rose my eyebrow. "Geez Snips, when did you start asking so many questions?" He pause and look at me. I gave a snippy glare back and he continue explaining. "Because they somehow lost half of the data of half of the people, and we were one of them." I nodded. "So should we leave now or-" He nodded and led the way to the ship. Once inside he sat down in the pilot seat. "I think I'm going to take a nap." "Go ahead, it is a five hour trip." He added. I walked back to one of the tiny little beds built almost in the wall. After about five minutes of laying there I felled into sleep.

Obiwan pov:

I was walked inside my chamber. "Beep...beep...beep." My Holoprojector annoy. I clicked a button and Anakin appear. "We on our way master Kenobi." He greeted

"You know she going to find out." I Exclaim. He look at me some what frustrated. "I know, but what about the council?" He asked with concern. I stroked my bread. "I can't say, Anakin. But I know they won't be happy." I told him. "Okay, I see you when me and Snips get there." He waved goodbye and my Holoprojector shut off.

Anakin pov:

We only had an hour left before we hit coursant. I heard a yawned and turn around. Ahsoka was rubbing her eyes. She stretch one last time. "Morning master." I laughed. She stopped and stare at me. "Soka it's 7 pm." I corrected her. She walk over to the co-pilot seat and flopped down into it. "Oh...I sorry I still tried." She added. "I don't want to go back to get my blood taken, I HATE NEEDLES," Ahsoka admitted. "It not that bad, plus you have no way out of it." I told her. She turn her head to the stars. "I Guess your right, Skyguy." She yawned again. We laughed and joked for the rested of the ride. "What time is it?" Ahsoka stretch out of seat and walked down the ramp to the outside of the temple. "Eight." I simply answer. She nodded. "Okay, I'm going to see Blondie." She smile. I nodded and she ran off.

Brooklyn's pov:

My blonde hair flew behind me as I ran to my quarters door. "Shortly!" I wrapped my arms around Ahsoka. "Blondie for the last time I not THAT SHORT!" She yelled at me, I only laugh louder. She paused and looked all directions. "Where the two idiots?" "Jason, I have no Idea and Danny also have no Idea." I confirmed. Ahsoka ran and landed on my couch. "Why does everyone do that!" Implied. "Because your couch is...fluffy?" "Okay?" I sat down next to her. "Did the council lose your data too, because I have get my BLOOD TESTED tomorrow. God I hate needles." I asked. "Yep..." She sigh. "Oh well, as long as they don't kill me with a needle, I think we'll fine." She joked. "Wait what time do we have to be there tomorrow?" "Um, 7..AM" I frown because that super early. I usually wake up at noon, that FIVE hours before. "Okay I leaving, then." She got up. "Night Brook." She sigh again. I walked her to the door. "I guess I going try to sleep too." And I turned off the light. BORING CHAPTER I KNOW CHAPTER THREE GET INTERESTING.


	3. Their Serious!

HEY, BLONDIE HERE SO I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TOO.

Chapter 3

Ahsoka pov

_The dark hallway switches in many different directions. Screams of screeching people fill my ears. I began running around the corners. I pounded on the window, but the glass didn't shatter._

_I screamed for the the whole world to hear, yet it seem like my voice was only a whisper. Insane laughing came from behind. _

_I turn with caution, afraid of who it will be. The figure crept closer. I tired to run but it seem the halls just became longer and he became faster. _

_I turn a sharp corner that led to a dark dead end. I looked up and down, left then right yet no way out. The man grabbed me into the darkness_.

I sat up in bed with Scream, so loud I pretty sure I woken up most of the temple. That dream it..it was so real, so weird. What did it mean?

"AHSOKA!" I snapped out of thought and turn my head to the door.

"It's open." I said embarrass that I woke him. Anakin came in looking worried and sat at the edge of my bed. "I'm fine." I said simply.

"I yelled your name five times, if you call that fine." He told me.

"Sorry," I looked down. "It was just a dream, Master. Nothing to worry about." He face me, with a insuring look.

"Ahsoka." Anakin said sternly. "It is something to worry about if it scare you that much."

"Really it's nothing, Master I promise." I reassure him.

"Snips your you were screaming through out your dream and your shaking." I looked that my arms and legs. They were both trembling.

"Seriously, I promise that's its nothing. It's just a DREAM." Anakin stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Now try to get some sleep." He gently closed my door behind him. Once he left I fell back into sleep.

I woke up and yawned. I got up and out of bed, than moved to the fresher to take a shower.

I grabbed a towel with a shiver and ran back to my room. I change into a t-shirt and shorts because my other cloths were dirty.

After getting ready I moved to the kitchen. Anakin was pouring himself some orange juice. He had lightly dark bags under his eyes, which was probably my doing.

"Morning Skyguy." I sat up at the counter. Anakin filled another glass and slide it over to me.

"...So about that dream?" He brought up, I rolled my eyes.

"IT'S NOTHING, Skyguy believe me. It really nothing." I told him and sipped my orange juice. He gave a _oh really_ look.

"Master, I swear." I turn my head to the clock. "We need to go." Changing the subject.

"I guess your right. Come on." He closed our chambers door. "But we still are going to finish this conversation."

We walked down with silence, until we were greeted by a surprise guest. "Hi Ahsoka." Padame Amidala hugged me.

"Hi," I greeted back, my master smiled as the senator hugged him too. "Are you here for a meeting?" I asked.

"Actually, the council wanted me too, to take the blood test too." She exclaimed.

"Oh...but why would they need you..." My voice faded because I was confuse on what to say. Skyguy chuckle to my Answer. "You should walk down with us." I said changing the topic.

I watched as senator Amidala smiled to Anakin. "Sure." As we walked down the halls. Padame asked me questions about how I was doing and some about my training. Then she talked about her meetings and politics.

We made our way into a room, in the med wing. As the senator and my master were laughing at a joke, I was focusing my attention on the large, thick needle a droid was holding.

"Um...yeah you two can go first." I mention them to the droid, but instead Skyguy pushed me gently forward. The little droid made sit down. He stab the needle hard into my skin, I swear he did it on purpose. Once I was done I was rubbing the spot.

The droid left the room to give it to some one. "I swear he did that on purpose." I mumbled still rubbing my poor arm at was going numb.

He came back and did Anakin's and Padame's. "You can go now." The droid said rudely. I walked to the door gladly and hold it open for the both of them.

As we were walking back to our chambers with Padame, my Master brought up the topic once again.

"Excuse me Padame, but me and my padawan have to talk about something." I started walking backwards.

"Yeah...um..about that...BYE!" I ran out of the conversation to Brook's quarters.

I walked in with out knocking and flopped down onto Brooks couch.

"Thank you for asking if you could come in." She said with a smile.

"You do the same." I answer tiredly.

"I know, take a nap. I wake you up if anything happens, you look terrible." She went back into her tiny room for a second. .

"Thanks, Brook it makes me so happy for you to call me terrible." I joked and fell once onto her couch. "But thanks I need sleep!" Then Brooklyn walked into her kitchen and began humming something. I drifted off to the tune.

_I was back, back in the same dark, horrifying place. The same laughs and Screams fill my ears once again. But this time there wasn't just the man, there was also a female. They chase and chase after me until I was out of breath._

_"Please stop." I yelled over and over again, but his smile grew wider with every cut and slash he made. I cried as blood drip off my body. _

_The darkness began to take over my dream_.

"Ahsoka!" Brook shook my body awake.

"What..what happen." I looked around the room slowly remembering.

"You took a nap, but as soon a you fell asleep. You started screaming and crying, yelling stop. I tried to wake you but you didn't, I tried once again and now your awake." She panic.

I listen as I was still catching my breath.

"Ahsoka your comlink is going off?" Brook said, her face was full of surprise and shock.

"Ahsoka...Tano, come down to the council chambers." The council demanded. I got up.

"WHY!" I groaned. "Bye Blondie."

"Bye, make sure to tell Mace Windo I hate him." She smile, I gave her a confuse look and walk out the door.

_Why does she hate him so much?_ I thought.

I open the huge chamber doors. The council stare at me with disbelieve. I turn to see Senator Amidala and my master already here. "So why did you call us down here?" I asked.

"Padawan Skywalker." Mace Windo stare at me. I stare back with a eyebrow rose.

"That's funny, now seriously why are we down here?" I laughed. Skyguy and the senator looked at me stupidly.

"Snips, your our missing daughter." Anakin informed me. My laughed faded. They were serious? stood staring stars struck, but soon after my legs carry me away. Why. How.

I made it to my room and locked the door. My "father" nocked at my door. "Ahsoka?"

"I'm not coming out." I called back. Why didn't he tell me?

"Please, Snips." He pause waiting.

"No! Go away!" I screamed and buried my face into my pillow. I weeped silently. I heard his foot steps fade. He should've told me, but he didn't did he know?

I got a up and turn my head to the rattling noise coming from my vent. I stare into the darkness seeing blonde hair come swinging this way. Blondie pop out of the vent landing on my bed.

I wipe away the tears.

"Oow," she groaned. She sat up on her kneels. "What wrong?"

"Nothing," I faked a smile.

"Then why do you have tear stains?" She got up.

I sat down and told her everything.

Anakin pov

I ran after Ahsoka out of the council chambers. Obiwan one was right. I should've told her before she found out.

Flash back:

I walk into the ship. A wide smile across my face. I was happy and relieve.

"Someone is extra happy today." Obiwan commented. I turn my head to face him.

"I don't believe I know what your talking about." I gave him a smirk.

"This can't be good if your wearing that smirk of yours." He joked. I walked over to the co-polite seat and sat down.

"It's nothing, that you have to worry about." I reassure, Obiwan stroked his beard.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He announce. "Don't ask how I know, Anakin, I been around for a long time now and someone need to keep their eye on you."

I pointed to Ahsoka's room on the ship. "But how did you find out about her?" My former master stare at me.

"Because, you two already seem like family, plus ...I read your thoughts. I never know what's going though that head of yours." He mumbled the last part all I heard was the beginning until the plus and then couldn't hear the rest.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes. Obiwan moved over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "If she finds out from someone else, she will feel betrayed."

"What if the council finds out?" I asked

"I don't know, but it would be right to tell her." Obiwan said wisely. Ahsoka's door open. She came out of her room yawning.

"Hi," she yawn. "What you guys been doing." She look at the both of us.

I turn to Obiwan, he turned to me.

"Nothing." I exclaim.

Flashback ended.

I open our chamber doors and ran inside. I tried getting Ahsoka door open, but it was lock. I called her name to see if she was in there. "Ahsoka?"

Her voice came out from the other side of the door. "I not coming out." She called back.

I wanted was to talk and tell her the truth. "Please Snips." I pause waiting.

"No! Go away!" She scream, I could tell that she felt betrayed from our bond. I put my ear to the door. She was weeping I already knew it from her voice when she talked.

I walked away to let her be alone for a while. I met up with my wife. "Where is she?" Padame asked, even more happy than I was, because she just found out. She hugged me, arms around the neck. "I can't believe she been right here, and those ten years we had no idea, are we bad parents?"

I hugged Padame tighter. "No, your not, I was the one who let her get taken." I kissed her on the cheek.

"It's not your fault, Ani. And that was the past, what important now is that, she's home." She reassured. I let go and turn of to the distance.

"But, I fell for that guys trap. He drugged me and took our Snips right out of my arms and all I did was watch." I crunch my fist in anger.

"Don't worry, Ani. I got a little plan." She gave me a smile I never seem come across those lips.

Brook pov.

I held Ahsoka in my arms. I been her friend before we even got to the temple and I never seen her feel so betrayed.

"Brook...I don't under-stand? Why didn't he tell me? He should have knew from the force be-cause he would have remember my sign-at-ure, from when I was younger. I-I wouldn't be ab-le be-because I was so young." She explain in between sobs. I patted her on the back. She had a point. If I was her I would be so angry at my father. It makes since why she can't be angry with her mother

"I'm sure, he had a great reason for not telling you." I rubbed her back and hugged her tighter. Her master was now under the raft of Brooklyn. "Ahsoka, I'll be back." And I left her i her. I ran through all the halls and trip on my own feet as I fell on to the Senator, or as I should now say, Ahsoka's mother.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" I was cut off by her kind smile. She let out her hand to me, I reach out and took.

"Brook, do you know where my daughter is?" She asked. I stood there feeling the awkward in the hall.

"She's in her room, um miss...Skywalker, why didn't he tell her? I mean, no wonder she feels betrayed. You, or just him NEVER TOLD HER, she found out by the COUNCIL, THE COUNCIL!" I told her. Her face expression change to confusion, she had absolute no idea what I was talking about. Which meant Master Skywalker did even tell his wife that he knew who and where their missing daughter was.

"Brook, what are you-" I ran off before she could finish her sentence.

WILL PADAME FIND OUT THE SECERT HER HUSBAND IS HIDING. WHAT IS AHSOKA DREAMING ABOUT? DOES ANAKIN HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR NOT TELLING HIS FAMILY.


	4. This Just Got Worse

Padame pov

I watch Brook run off, before I could even finish my sentence. Once she was totally out of my sight, I made my way to Anakin's and Ahsoka's quarters. I open the unlock door and turn myself to the hallway on my side. The room on the left side could barely make out noise. I press my ear to the door and the sound became more clear.

She was crying. "Ahsoka?" I said, all noise stopped completely. I stood there listening. She took a while but talked.

"What?" I could tell she trying to keep her voice even.

"Will you please come out?" I asked. There was a noise on the other side of a door. The nob turn slowly and she came out.

"You guys NEVER TOLD ME!" Ahsoka voice rose higher. I look down at my daughter, her head stare down at the floor. "Why?" She whisper.

"Ahsoka, I never knew and if I did I would have told you." I blend down and grabbed my daughters chin for her to make eye contact. Tears formed in her eyes, I pulled her into my chest.

"He should have know!" She made out between sobs. "Why didn't he tell me?" She stare up at me, than pulled away. "I going to back into my room." She slam her door shut and lock it. I stand there alone in the hall. "Thanks." She said from the other side of the door. I smile, now it was time to find my husband and have a little chat with him.

Ahsoka pov

Once I was sure my mother left I ran out of my chambers through the halls and to Jason's and Danny's chambers.

Knocked on the door, no one answer so I walked. "Hey Dan-" Jash paused and stared at me, than look down that himself noticing that he still had only boxers on. He fumble and trip as he panicky grabbed a shirt and pants.

"Nice, boxers." I laughed and walked into his kitchen.

"Not cool Tano." He yelled at me at the same time Danny walk in. I walked out of the kitchen and buried my face into a pillow.

"Dude, didn't you hear the news, it's all over the temple!" Danny exclaim, I only buried my head deeper into the pillow.

"What news?"

Danny dropped his jaw and pointed to me. "She's the daughter of Master Skywalker and the senator Amindala, that's means she the Daugther of the chosen one. That must be Awesome!" He explained. Jason move my legs so that they were resting on his lap.

"This is true?" He asked. I flopped over on back, and sighed. "B-but how?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I went missing. Who knows what happen." I responded. Jash stare at for a moment. "What?"

"Why are you so up set, Ahsoka, you Got parents and in fact You know them. You should be happy." He stated.

"I know, I know, but people already think of me so much of me just as his padawan, they think that I'm all that and I'm not...I never thought I would say this but I'm not invincible...and if they think that now, then what will they think of me has his Daugther."

"Okay, but your fine, Jason, Brook and I all I think that your pretty strong, also I know the real reason why your not happy Blondie Told me. But hey it can't get worse can it?" He comforted.

Brook ran in. "I knew I would find you here, hey Danny, Jason did you hear the news?" They both nodded. "Well Ahsoka I know you probably won't like the sound of this but you have a mission tomorrow."

"K that doesn't sound bad, I be on the battle flied not even thinking about this! That's actually Great!" I smiled.

"No,no,no I mean that you have a mission on Nabu so that Padame,...your mother could make sure the planet stayed loyal to the Republic. Apparently Count Dooku had placed a barricade around the planet cutting off any aid in order to try to force Nabu to join the Separatists. So yeah I think that your not happy." She told me, my mouth dropped open.

"It just got worse." I stare at Danny.

Anakin pov

I walked out of the council chambers, they lecture me and assigned me with a mission. Obiwan was by my side smirking with amusement. "I told you that they wouldn't be happy."

"Looks like I'm on everyone's bad side." I added. We continue down the hall.

"Your lucky that they'll not expelling you or Ahsoka," I turn to him. "They could do it to punish you."

"But that wouldn't be right!" I yelled at him. He stopped and stare a me.

"I know,but this what your risks can take. They could Expelled her just because of your actions." He stated and walk off. Padame came up to me, with a angry face.

"Hello beautiful." I hugged her and notice that she didn't smile. "What's wrong."

"You KNEW, that's what wrong." Her voice fill with anger.

"Knew about what?" I asked

"About AHSOKA! She just found OUT, so did I why didn't you tell us!" She responded.

"I had reasons, important reasons. One is because do you remember when that one bounty hunter tried to kill you?" She nodded. "Well I don't want people taking Ahsoka hostage for being your Daugther, also I got a lot of separatist that want my head, they could use her for backmail or something." I look into my wife brown eyes. "I'm sorry, but I was afraid that of what would happen."

Padame wrapped her arms around my neck. "I sorry." She whisper in my ear.

"It's understandable why you would be angry," I pause and change the conversation. "So about that meeting?"

"Oh yeah, Think we should lie an say that we need more time and then actually, try to make up with Ahsoka." She smile and stare off into the distance.

"How and the heck am I surprise to make up with her.

"By we're going to bond with Ahsoka." She told me.

"Uh."I mumbled.

"Well, we haven't been there for ten years of her life and she Obviously upset." She explain.

"And your sure this will fix that?" I hug her tighter.

"Yep." She answer. "We just have to work this out and then I get to have my little girl happy again." She bounce up and down like a child, I smile.

"Looks like it's the three of us again."


	5. Amanda?

Short chapter! I sorry, yesterday I got my adenoids out and I still dizzy and sick from the surgery. I tried getting more chapters out for you guys but my parents are divorces and only my mom had Internet. I switch off every Sunday. But I'll tried.

-lov U guys pease enjoy. Leave comments if you would like.

~Blondie212

Ahsoka's pov

I folded the rest of my cloths in bag. "Hey remember if something happens called me up?" Brooklyn told me, I moved my head slightly to face her.

"What, your going to leave the temple I notice and find me?" I smirk at her.

"Yeah. Of course I would probably bring Jason and Daniel with." She smile and zip up my bag for me.

"Okay, Blondie just Don't get in trouble while I gone." She gave me a confuse look. "Last mission while I was gone, you somehow glued your master's couch to the ceiling?!" She burst out giggling.

"Come on! That was so funny, did you see her face!" Brooks smile grew bigger. "She was Pissed! I thought she was going to explode!"

"Your suspended FOR three months at the temple doing nothing!" I grabbed the end of my bag and dragged out of me and...my dad's. Awkward. Brook fellow me all the way to the _Twilight_ where both of my parents were waiting. "Thanks Brook." She responded with a thumps up, than gave a face that said: good luck. I walked in right passed the both of them.

My mother was about to say something but I spoke first. "I going to caught up on sleep...it will a very VERY long nap." I ran to one of the little rooms in the back and locked it. _Come on, Ahsoka you can do this_.

Brooks pov

"You know what I don't get? How is Ahsoka their daughter? I mean look at her than her parents." Danny exclaimed.

"She did go missing when she was only four maybe that has something to do with. Brook you were their when Master Plo found the two of you, what happen?" Jason and Danny turn my way.

"I don't know, all I remember is coming to the temple." I thought for second. "I remember two things. Number one is coming here, number two was the place we were before was dark, I can't remember it all but I glad I can't." I got from where I was sitting. "Coming,"

Jash rose a eyebrow. "Where too."

"Let's just say, that I a pretty good hacker." I continue making way too the library. The two morons fellowing me. "You two keep watch, I going to pull up Ahsoka's file." They nodded. "Looks like they change it.

_Name: Ahsoka Skywalker._

_Age: 14_

_Blood type: AB+_

_Species: Togruta/human_

_Planet born on: Naboo _

_Planted Found on: Shali_

_Found by: Master Plo Koon_

_Related Searches: Anakin Skywalker_

I continue skimming through the file, nothing found. I type in my name. "Why is there a two different species by species?" Jason asked.

"I believe that the council is confuse because her parents are Human but she a Togruta."

_Name: Brooklyn King_

_Age: 14_

_Blood type: O-_

_Species: Human_

_Planet born on:?_

_Planet found on: Shali_

_Found by: Master Plo_

_Related searches: Amanda king _

I gasped over the name Amanda king. "Hurry up some ones coming!" Danny whisper quickly. I printed the file and shove it into my pocket. I move quickly away from the computer. the three of us ran down the hall, back to my Quarters. Jason closed the door behind me than walk into my living room. "What did you grab?" Danny asked. I pull the folded piece of paper out of my pocket.

"This." I said, unfolding it. They stare at like it was a map to freedom. "Amanda King," I read her name slowly. "Blood type, B+. Planted born on, Cali.(I made it up. It's basically California.) Found on, Cali. Found by, Master Windu."

"Who's this Amanda?" Both of the guys ask at the same time. There was a long silence until it shatter by me speaking.

"My sister. She was the only family I had. She was a knight before Master windu found out she was my sister and expelled her from the Oder because of the attached meant rule." I stare down at the paper.

"So that's why you hate him so much." Danny thought out aloud. I nodded.

"But I know that Mace Windu care about my sister deeply because he basically rise her. Yet he still kick her out like she was nothing." I paused for a second. "Maybe she knows what happen too Ahsoka?" I folded the piece paper back up and sighed. "It's funny how you think you know someone but in the end, it's like you never knew them at all."


	6. I'll Try

**Hey so, Blondie212 here. I hope you like this chapter it has a daddy/daughter bonding moments and this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Enjoy and review if you wish. Also I sorry but this chapter is a little boring but has some cute things in it. Also I want to thank Skyrela Tano For helping me with my writing. **

**-love Blondie**

Ahsoka's pov

I laid there on the my bed thinking. I was bored, and I didn't want to go out of this room because I was afraid that my parents would want to talk. I had no idea how I was going to make it on this trip.

After a half an hour of me just sitting around I heard a soft knock on the door. "Hey can we talk?" I heard my mother's voice from the other side. Instead of getting up and opening the door, I wave my hand to the right and the door slid open. "Don't worry, it's only me." She said as she came over and sat next to me.

"Where's...dad?" I still wasn't use to saying that at all.

"He's piloting, that's why I'm here." She answer. Padame took a deep breath than sigh. "I know that your angry at your father, but he did it because he wanted to protect you." She kept eye contact with me the whole time as she spoked. "And I know that you know that Anakin is reckless, he has pissed off a lot of bounty hunters, also a lot of those bounty hunters want me gone too, so they get payed. He was afraid of losing you, so promise me that you'll try to bond and have fun with him like you did before you knew about us being your parents." I stare at her and thought about it.

"I'll try." My mother wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks sweetie, now you should get some rest." She smile happily. I rose a eyebrow at her. "Oh we're going to go shopping, just me and you."

"Okay?" I smiled and laid back down. Padame got up and headed for the door.

"Okay, get some sleep and love you Soka." She stare at me waiting for a answer.

"Love you too." I pull up my covers and turn to face the other way. Then before I knew it I drifted off into sleep.

_I was back, back in this dark, cold pace. Where was this place anyways? Why was it so familiar, it's like I've been here before. _

_A laugh fill the room. His cold dark eyes looming over me. I scream as I tried to run through the long passage ways. I continue running until I ran into a dead end, where I saw a blonde girl around my age. "Brook?" I watched as she turned around. She was on her knees crying. I tried to grabbed her hand but she faded away, out of the darkness_.

"Ahsoka, wake up?" I sat up, drench in sweat. "Hey, you okay." A soft voice clam me.

"Huh?" I looked around the room. I realize where I was, I was in my room on the _twilight_. "Are we there?" I stood up too quickly and almost fell but my mother caught me.

"Yeah, we've here. You okay?" Her eyes fill with worry and concern. I nodded. Just then Anakin came in, he stare at the two of us.

"Every thing alright?" He asked us. Padame open her mouth, but I spoke before she could get her words out.

"Yeah, she was just waking me up and I guess she startle me." I gave him a sheepish smile. He crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief.

"Ani, will go check us into the hotel and make sure we get a king suite. Me and Ahsoka are going to get in some sight-seeing before the meeting." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ahsoka will you go get the bags please." I nodded and left the room.

I was glad that I had to get the bags because I didn't want anyone to worry about my nightmares. I didn't know if they meant any thing. "Here." I said simply, handing the bags over to my father. He smile down at me but I glare up at him showing that I was still pissed.

"Now what mall do you want to go to?!" She smiled. I stood there lost in thought, than shrugged.

"I never been here, so which mall do you like best?" I asked her. My mothers smile widen.

"Your love it, come on." She grabbed my wrist and drag me along. I didn't fuss, I continue being dragged.

Once we got to the mall, my jaw dropped. The mall had a total of 55 different stores, 3 food courts. One on each level. "Ready to shop til you drop?" Padame tilted her head my way as she asked the question. I nodded and began following her around the mall.

After about three hours of shopping, I had gotten about five outfits. One was a blue top that had black long lace sleeves and a black raffle skirt. I also got a strap-less mint color sun dress that went Down to my knee caps, it show off some of my back and came with a skinny brown belt. Padame got about the same of amount of clothes as I did. We settle down in a little café, ours bags surrounded the table. "Hello ladies." We turned our heads to Skyguy. "I'm guessing shopping went well." We both nodded as our waitress came up to us.

"Hello, my name is Nikki. I will be your sever today." She handed us three menu's. "would you like to older your drinks now or do you need a couple of minutes?" She said kindly. Her brown hair was pined into a bun with a bow around it made of her hair.

"No, I think we'll ready." Skyguy said. "I take a Pepsi." Nikki then turn my way.

"Lemonade please." I told her. Last was my mother who just asked for a water. Nikki left the three of us to go grabbed our drinks.

"I checked us into a king suite like you asked and contacted senator Ano. Instead of the meeting at ten thirty you have one at two thirty tomorrow, he forgot that he was meeting with someone's at that time." Nikki handed us out drinks as my father finish talking.

"Are you three ready to older?" The waitress stood up straight, own in her hand ready to go. We all nodded.

"I have the creamy Alfredo." I handed her my menu.

"I'll take the chicken salad." Padame gave her menu to our waitress. My father older the steak special. For the whole meal we chat, I tried getting along with everything. Soon our bill came and we headed to our suite.

My mom had to think of things to talk about for the meeting, Which would take the rest of the day. Since it was only noon my dad wanted to go on a little hike, I didn't because I was still pissed but I promise I would try to make things work so we went anyways.

We walk into the woods following the trails. "It's like old times." He smile at me. "Remember that you and I would go off and explored for an hour while our troops rest." I nodded, we would do that basically on every mission. We continue climbing up a large hill. It was steep and hard but once we reached the top it was worth it. You could see the city from here.

"It's amazing." I whisper. I watch as Anakin sat on the bench.

"Ahsoka, can you come over here." He asked. I already had an idea of where this was going. I walked over by him and sat down. "I know that your angry that me but if-" I cut him off from explaining.

"Mom already told me and I'm sorry that I couldn't accept that you two were my parents." I stare down at the ground. He stood up and walk over to a little creek.

"You shouldn't be sorry. You had every right to be mad at me. I should've told you and your mother but I was afraid." He turn his head my way. I walk over by him. Silence took over because there wasn't anything else to say.

I open my mouth and words escaped. "Do you think things will go back to normal?" I stare up at him with my big blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I still want it to be Snips N' Skyguy." He stare down at me and pull me into a hug.

"It's always going to be that." I smiled and hug him back. "I sorry Ahsoka." I pulled away and look at him.

"Sorry about what?"

"Sorry that I let you get kidnap." He stare that me once more.

"That doesn't matter now. Lets be happy, please don't blame yourself, how many times have I been held hostage on a mission because of my reckless mistakes. More than once." I told him. He gave me a sad smile.

"Yeah but your reckless because of me." He told. I smile wider at him.

"Like father, like Daughter." I made him laugh a little.

"So what, your my reckless little Snips." I nodded hug him again. "We should probably get going before your mother freaks." I fellow right behind him. "I haven't said it yet snips, but I love you."

I smile and caught up to him so that we were walking sided by side. "Love you too,...dad." I actually felt happy, because I knew that I had a family and it made me smile. Jason was right, I have no reason to be angry or sad.

Once we were back I went into the room I was staying in and talked to Blondie. "Hey, how are you doing. Are you surviving?" She stare at me with wide eyes.

"Actually, I'm having fun. I made up with my dad so that's good. But I still think it would be fun if you sneak out of the temple with the guys." I told her with a voice filled with happiness.

"I'm surprise that your all happy now." She pause for a couple of seconds. "Yeah I'll come over with the guys. Anyways I need to see some body there anywheres."

"Who?" I asked confused.

"My sister."


	7. Ben

**thanks to everyone who been there for me? Any ways I weren't be posting** **til...probably next Monday so enjoy** . **please feel free to review, pm me. If you have idea's tell me:) I'll consider adding them to the story.**

Little sis?

Brooklyn's pov

"Get up!" I stare down at the Jason blonde shaggy hair covering his face. He was on the floor while Danny was his in his bed a crossed the room.  
Danny Leap up from his bed panicky and stare at me in confusion. "I tell you later. Get Jash up, get dress an pack and then meet me by my master's ship in 20." I watch has fumble around to get Jason up.

As I left the boys I made sure I had everything. I had enough cloths for the trip also I made sure that I had the note. I climbed on to the ship into the polite seat and waited. I couldn't believe that Ahsoka made up with her father. I know that their family but I wouldn't get over it that quickly.

The more I thought about Ahsoka, the more I thought about Amanda. What's is she going to say when I see her. The thought made me nervous. The last time I saw her I was six that was eight years ago. Was she even alive? Of course she is, She's Amanda. I pulled out a wrinkle note that I been keeping for two years now. Waiting and wondering when I would actually be able to use it.

Jason pounded on the ship. "About time you two morons get here!" I shouted as they both climbed in. Jason took a the seat next to me and I knew Danny took the seat behind me because I could see his dark brown hair.

"Why did you wake us up what's so important?" Danny shrugged. I turn so I would be facing the both of them.

"It's about Ahsoka." I told them. Jason went all wide eye.

"Where is she, is she fine. What happen." I smile because I knew Jason had a little crush on the girl. I mean no one could really even notice because was good that hiding his feelings but when she was out of the room, he took that mask off.

"How come you haven't told her yet?" I moved my bangs out of my eyes and smile.

"I have no idea what your talking about?" His face turn a bight red. I laughed and Danny begging poking him in the shoulder.

"Dude if you don't do it soon, Some guy is going to take her from you." Jason glare a Danny than back me.

"Back to topic! Why does this involve Ahsoka?" He looked my way as he wracked Danny on the forehand.

I pulled out the note. "I need to go here!" I pointed. Jason stole the note out of my own hands.

"I thought you got rid of this?" His voice was full surprise.

"You really think, the note that has my sister's address would be something I would throw away? Jason your the one she gave the note to, to deliver to me!" I snatch it back, away from him.

"So, wait what this have to do with me and Jash?" Danny crossed his arms. I sighed in stupidity and stare at him.

"I need back up." I held my chin high, but Jason ruin it by acting like a smart ass and opening his mouth.

"She needs back because she's afraid to go alone."

I glare at him, of course I was afraid. I haven't seen her in eight years, yet I never wanted people to know that. So obviously I was going to denied it. "No, Nabu is has a large city. Do you two really want me to go alone?" I lied that wasn't the reason at all.

Maria pov

I walked down the twisted halls, listening to all the scream tat came of them. I made my way to the door that end of one of the halls. There he was, working on another experiment. "Dinners ready," I cough up. He turn to me and smile.

"Thank you, my dear. I be up soon." I watch as he turn back to what he was doing. Continuing to make it perfect. Who knew what he was working on? Nobody even really wanted to know, he was mad, yet he was a genius. He was the genius who use their smarts to injure people and to save them. Planning each and every day new ways, more ways to do it.

Since his brother died, he been more and more trapped in that basement plotting revenge. I guess you could say they were both mad, killing innocent people. No wonder that he is wanted by the republic, they killing clones even Jedi. Once his brother was caught by the republic, he was sentence to death. Since then Benny been down there 24/7.

I was against the killing, it all scared me. I would wake up night after night with nightmare from what happen down on that floor. But was I really going to stand up to a guy like that, no. Plus I couldn't even if I wanted to, we knew each other since we've been children.

I place two plates on the table. I walked back over to the kitchen counter and washed the dishes that we weren't using. Ben came up and sat at the other end of the table.

We ate in silence until he gave me that look of his, the look of madness. "I know where Brookie is." I shot a stare, he was talking about his niece. It been forever since I heard him talk about her, but it didn't surprise me. He watch everything, everyone the only reason he never made a move was because he was planning, planning for the perfect time. "And I want to bring her back." That was he had to say.


	8. Pinkie's past and the kinapping

Jason's pov

"Are we there yet?" Danny annoy. Brook gave him eyes of anger, that shut his mouth in a second. I stare out the window with a smile, the city was beautiful. All the glowing building lit up the sky.

"Ok, boys, tomorrow we're going to get Ahsoka than find my sister." She stood with both hands on her hip. I gave her a look than open my mouth. "You got something to say dreamer boy." I chuckle.

"Actually I do, why are sleeping in the ship?"

"I don't have a billion credits to buy a hotel room." She answer me. I shifted and got comfortable this was going to be a long night.

**Next Morning**.

I woke up with a sore neck. I turn my head to notice Brook wasn't their, I shifted out of the co pilot seat to stand up and stretch. "So your awake?" I jump from being startle by Danny.

"Yeah, I'm up. Where's Brook?" I asked him, he pointed to the back of the ship. Just a couple seconds later Brook came out change.

"You two morons ready to get a move on?" She joked. We both nodded and headed out to find Ahsoka.

(A/N: sorry for the short pov's)

Ahsoka's pov

I woke up getting a message from Brook. "Hey, you ready?" Her blonde hair was in messy curls from the bed head but she still look surprisingly good.

"Yeah I just going to leave a note. Give me a sec then I meet you in the lobby." She nodded. I grab a sticky note and scribble down some writing than quietly walk past my parents room to the hotel room door and stick it on there.

Sticky note: _I woke up and was bored so I went back on the trails._

_sincerely _

_ Ahsoka :) _

I ran down the a flight of stairs to the lobby where I saw Blondie, Jash and Danny all waiting. "So do you even know where your sister lives?" I asked.

"Yup." She answer popping the p. she handed me a note.

"Hey I know where this street is, my mother and I passed while going to one of the malls." All three of them stare wide eyed at me. "What?"

"Well if you know where it is then let's go, Shorty!" Brook grabbed my hand and began dragging me out of the lobby.

Once in the ship we got are seated. "One, I'm not that short! Two start looking for a Really colorful house."

They all rose a eyebrow at me. "A Really colorful house, just..just me trust me guys." Brook started flying around.

"But you are Short, you look like a ten year old." She answer back. I ignore her and kept looking.

"I see it... That's a very very colorful house." We all stare down at it from the windows. It was rainbow painted and was too bright for it own street. "Ok so now we got to find house number 368."

Brook landed in front a house. "This is it, okay so I need someone to come up with me-" she was interrupted by Danny.

"Everyone who votes for Brook to go alone, because this is her sister rise hands." All three of us shot our arms into the air.

"Seriously, you too Ahsoka?" Brook said defeated.

"Sorry, but I don't actually know your sister, she a total stranger to me." I couldn't help but laugh, as we all stood at the edge of her yard pushing Brook onto her property. She took baby steps up to the front door and just stood there like a helpless idiot. Before knocking she turn to look at us, Jason and I gave her wide smile and thumps up. She turn back to the door slowly and knock, after a couple seconds of nothing she started heading back but a tall pink headed figure pull her into their arms.

I watched as Brook broke down into tears. It was Amanda, her only sister, her only family. The girl she hasn't seen in years. Amanda finally wipe her sisters tears away and pulled away from the hug. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was fill with joy.

"I wanted to come and see you...buts not all of it." Brook turn her head and look at Danny, Jash and I but her eyes were staring me down the most.

Amanda giggle. "This is also about Skywalker's daughter am I correct?" My mouth fell open, how did she know?"

"Come inside, all of you. We have much to talk about." We all listen and fellow one by one into her house. The inside interior was beautiful, the house had dark chocolate color wood floors and a red rosé color carpet in the living room.

"How do you know about my father?" I stare into her forest green eyes. She laughed and mention all of us to her couch.

"He was a teammate on most of my missions when I was a padawan. Most of the padawans we're...jealous because he became one at the age of nine. I on the other hand thought it was pretty awesome and I felt bad for guy. He didn't have much friends,so I took it in my hands to make sure at he least had one." She paused lost in thought as if all the happy memories came flying back." Though I didn't became a padawan until I was thirteen, we still kept in touch. But I told him that I was fighter but I didn't want to be involve in war no more. So I was planing on faking my death, and your father was going to make sure no one actually knew I left, but soon I was knighted, Brook and you were back safely and I wanted to have her as my padawan. Then Mace Windo found and expelled me found the older." All of us sat there taking in what she just said.

"Wait, what do you mean that me and Ahsoka were back safely? Where were we that wasn't safe?" Amanda eyes had a small bit of fear and sadness mix into one.

"Ahsoka, did your parents ever told you how you went missing?" I looked at her trying think of everything they said.

"No, I actually only found out two days ago that their my parents."

"I can see why they wouldn't tell you, especially if he's still out there, yet I don't know if they knew he took you?" Her voice trailed of to nearly a whisper.

"Sis, who's HE?" Brook asked.

"He is nothing okay!" Amanda snapped at Brook. "I'm sorry, it's just not a good topic to talk about." She got up and walk into the kitchen as the silence drifted into the room.

Ben pov

"You ready my dear?" I asked my assist. She nodded as she carrie the case with all our supplies. "Then lets getting going." We started flying. The trip was a maximum of 3 hours which gave us time to locate where she was and how we're get there while stay being Hidden. "Looks like the chip still works, even after all the years." I smile as Maria gave me a confuse look.

"You don't remember? There's a tracking chip in her right arm." She look surprise but faded quickly and gave me a simple nod. "Looks like she's here."

Brook's pov

"It's still quite early, how bout if I take you guys out for some fun? I mean you never actually really get free time." My sister smiled. "Oh! How bout the The board walk? It's suppose to be really nice outside so it would be good."

Jason and Daniel were the first to nod than me and then Ahsoka. Amanda went to go grab her sun glasses as we waited outside. Once she finally came out, we started walking.

There were people everywhere! The beach was packed the most. On the board walk people went enjoying the weather in the shade, while eating at the restaurants. T-shirt shops had costumers in and out of there shops. We spent our day buying clothes and trying the different foods. I laughed when I saw Ahsoka tapping and Jason arm making his cheeks go bight red.

"Looks like you have a bad sunburn." I mocked at him, it soon faded as he glare at me. _Just go ask her out_! I mouthed to him.

"I dying, it's way too hot out here!" Danny exasperated. (I don't know if that is the word I want. :( Sorry. )

"Me and Ahsoka will older some ice cream cones." I smile and dragged her to my sister for the cash then to the stand. "You having fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just hope my parents aren't worry. But this in really nice, not having to worry about anything." She gave me a bight smile.

"You know, Jason wants to ask you out?" I blurted out quickly.

"Oh was that why he was blushing for a couple seconds." She mumbled. I poked her in the shoulder.

"SO!"

"SO, What?" She asked me back.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, widely." We'll do you like him?!"

"I don't know? Him and I been friends since you and me came to the temple, all four of us have know each other for at long. I not sure if I want to change it, there has been a Few times I had feeling for him but I know yet." She sounded like she was telling the truth.

"*sigh*Okay but just be happy for what you want." I patted her on the back and kept walking. My blonde hair bounced with every step I took.

As we continue walking I heard a sound behind me. I turned around to see Ahsoka struggling to get out of the arms of some guy. "Let her go!" I ran up and tried to lay a punch but failed. Now we were both struggling to get free. We get kick and fuss but it wasn't enough. I watch as Ahsoka actually got out of his grabbed, she rushed over and tried to pull me out but she was. she was pulled by her headtail and throw to the ground landing with a lounge thump sound, knock out cold. Next I saw a red headed lady coming up to us. "Please get help! We're being kidn-" before I could finish my sentence, she pulled out a syringe and injected me with it. My version began to blur and and head started pounding angst my skull. The whole would felt like it was spinning.

"Sweet dreams little Brookie." It was the last thing I heard before I fell into the darkness.

Jason pov:

They should be back by now, where are they. "Amanda shouldn't they be by now?" Daniel said as if he could read my thoughts. (Funny thing is they all can except for Maria and Ben and pamade)

I stare down at Ahsoka's Holoprojector she gave me to held on to. I was beginning to get worr- more worried than I was. "Yeah, your right Danny. Okay you and Dan are going to be a group of two. If you find anything use a Holoprojector to tel me so we can meet up." She explain, I nodded.

"Here, I have my own projector with me, use Ahsoka's." I pulled it out of pocket and handed it to her.

"Okay, look for anything!" She commanded. Danny and I moved out. I moved my blonde shaggy hair out of my eyes.

"You go left, I'll go right me back in this spot in ten. Got it." I said strictly.

"Right!" He ran off into the distance his brown hair flopping with him. I continue moving right, keeping both eyes and ears open to anything but it was so hard with all the people and noise. I was like a mouse in maze, turning, twisting in every direction trying to find a answer.

The ten minutes went by quickly. I was walking back to the spot angry at myself, who's knows what happen to Ahsoka and Brook. They can't be gone I can feel there presence so that's a good sigh. I was about fifth teen feet away when I saw Danny with a look of terror in his eyes. There was something in his, something I saw often but it different some how.

Ahsoka's padawan braid! I ran forward to him, and took it out of his hands. It wasn't because she lost it was the scary part it was because it was speckle in blood. I quickly pull out the device. "Amanda, we've found something but it isn't good." My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

Amanda ran to us, pushing people out of her way, left and right. She stopped in front of us hands on her knees, huffing for air. "What! What did you find!" She took the braid out of my hands and was about to speak but interrupted by Ahsoka's Holoprojector.

"No,no,NO!" She yelled.

"What?!" Me and Danny both yelled.

"It her parents! I can't just say she was kidnapp along with my sister!" She grabbed her head in frustration. "Anakin is going to murder my ass!" She yelled again, than clicked the button and Anakin and Padame appeared on screen. "Oh, hi Anakin. Long time uh?" She rubbed the back of her neck. "How long has it been since we seen each other and Padame your looking so beautiful toda-"

"Where's Ahsoka? Where is she Amanda and why is her Holoprojector with you?" She squeeze her eyes shut. For a second.

"I sorry, I screwed up. I screw up big, okay! I don't know where she or Brook is but I do have a thought of where they meet be? Please Anakin forgive me." Danny and I watched this all go down.

Anakin's pov

I couldn't believe it happen again, I swear I would never have this happen again to Ahsoka but did. "Where do you think she is?" I said and turn to my wife, she had tears flowing down her cheeks mixed with makeup. I pulled her close. "I bring her back I promise."

I watch Amanda move with frustration. "Just meet at my address I explain everything there. I brung her back once I can do it again." She clicked a button and end the transmission.

"Ani, what happens if we can't get her back this time, what if some happens?" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Hey, this is our girl we're talking about. Snips is tough, she'll be fine. You shouldn't think like that." I kissed her on her cheek. "I promise I bring her back."


	9. Brook's uncle

**Hey sorry I haven't been posting, I loses ideas! Anyways enjoy and pm me or review or both, if you have IDEA I will consider putting them in the story. Thank you!**

Ahsoka's pov

My head was pounding and I had no idea where I was. I look around the room, I was on a hard concrete floor with old brick walls. "Brook?" My version was still a little bury and my head felt like it was spinning as I walk closer to the pile of blonde messy curls.

"Ahsoka?" Brook stood grabbing her head like I did. "Where the freak are we?" I grabbed her shoulder to hold her steady.

"I don't know? I don't remember handy thing that happen. My head pounds when ever I tried to think of what happen." I answered. "Now the real question is, is how do we get out?"

Brook smile and reach into her boots. She pulled a Swiss Army knife. "We crawl though the vents!" She smile wide.

I watch as she open it. "You sure this will work, we don't even know where we are."

"Positive."

Amanda's pov

I wait for Anakin to get here. What a perfect reunion, his daughter beginning kidnapped by a mad man and has to come to me first because I know where they are. _Perfect_. But that wasn't it, Brook was also involved, which means that this was both Ahsoka's and Brooklyn's second time being a prisoner to him.

I turn my head to the door. "It's master Skywalker." Danny comment on my move moments.

"Let him in." I commanded and watch Danny do as told. Anakin's came in looking stress, he looked so out of it. He walk up to me and smile, only for a couple seconds.

"It nice to see you again." He greeting.

"You too." I smile back and walk in my kitchen, I mention him to fellow.

I roll out a pair of blue prints, Jason and Danny stare down that the paper confuse while Anakin had a much rather serious face on. "This is Ben's house, aka the guy who took Ahsoka and Brook." I slammed my finger down where the basement was. "His basements has many twist and turn in different direct, you could easily get lost. Doing my reach search they don't all connect so could tried to go back the way came." Anakin nodded. "Moving on, he lives on this planet but more out in the woods...away from people. He's a mad man, actually if I'm correct he should be wanted by the republic, for torturing and murdering innocent people, clones and even Jedi."

"How do you know so much about this guy?" Jason asked.

"He...he's was my uncle, a long long time ago before he lost his mine and wanted to slaughters his whole family." They all stare me. "I got to warn you, Anakin. Benny he mad, madder than anyone you'll ever meet. Don't try to reason with, don't try to play nice because it not going to work. Your only going to manage killing yourself before even see either one of those girls."

"I understand." Anakin confirmed.

"One more thing...I know this is going to piss you off, but when Ahsoka was four and she was taken I knew when she was the whole time. That's why she doesn't look like either one of you, he change her. I point is that I sorry I should have told both you but I'm been trying to burn Ben's Ass to the ground." I waited for him to respond. He just stood there at first not knowing what to say what to do but his mouth still made words.

"You knew! You knew where she was the whole time! Amanda, Padame and I couldn't lives with ourselves, we looked everywhere!" He rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know okay! I know that it was selfish, but I want to be the one to put that bastard down! He deserves to die and burn in hell."

"Whatever, lets just go get Ahsoka and Brook." He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the house. Now Danny,Jason and I were all standing I the kitchen.

"Okay, I forgot to tell you one more thing. Ben-it's almost like he can control madness, so no matter what don't let it take you over, you will die if it does okay. Your mind will conduct illusions at make you believe there actually happening." I explain slowly and sternly. Both boys nodded with hesitation. "Okay let's go."

Ahsoka's pov

"Brook we've been crawling for what seems like hours are sure that we're get out." I complained.

"If you gave me more time to speak, I was going to say I see light." She quietly pushed open the vent. In a sprit second she drop to the floor of the room. "What is this room?" We stare in horror as there were five rows of tables with blankets over the corpses that laid on them.

"I don't know?" My voice trailed to a whisper as footsteps were heard from the other side of the door. "Where do we hide!?" I panic fumble around room.

"Um...the vent...hurry!" Brook raced to the vent but it was too late because they had already seen us.

"Maria get them!" The red head "Maria" lash at me, that when I notice Brook pull her swiss army knife out in defense and started jabbing the air in front of the man.

Maria held me to the ground by pinning me down. She cuffed me with force binders. I kick the ground and slam my body angst it to get her off my back, but fail at each tempt. My chin fell to the ground as I lay there on my stomach watching the scene go down with Brook.

The man got ahold off Brook even through she moved around a lot. He did the same to her as Maria did to me, now we were both on the ground in blinders unable to do anything. I watch as he cupped her chin and stare into her eyes. "Hmm..you have your mother eyes, I never notice before?"

Brook stare in horror. "My mother? How do you know her?!" Her voice shook unevenly, she stare up with round eyes of horror. He stare at her with a wide, ear to ear smile. Making her right cheek bleed from the Swiss knife she had, guiding it a crossed slowly.

"Why, you don't remember me?" He pause and chuckle. "Little Brookie." I watch as Brooklyn body began to shake a little as she mumbled the words over and over again.

"Little Brookie?" She whisper and shot her head my way than his way. "You, I know you. Memories of you and my family are coming. Who are you?" The man grew another creepful grin and walked over me.

"You too, should remember me. I was the who this to you after all." He said with one his fingers tailing down my arm. My mind ran through thousands places. He was the one for all of this.

"You! You did this to me, you took me away from my family and change me so that they would know who I was! Why?" I yelled at him as loud as I could, I wanted to throw to the ground and pound the living shit out of him.

"I did it because I could. Because I need to test out a new item I was working on." He answer simply.

"Who are you and how do you know my mother?!" Brook nearly screamed at him and struggle to get to feet. Once she did, she walked up to him, glaring, wanting answers.

He turn out of my direction, I tried to get to my feet to but Maria continue holding me down. "I use too, but that's before she tried to take you and your sister away from me. All of the family did, so I slaughter each and everyone one of them even my wife. You know what they called me, Mad? I not mad?" He started laughing which scare me more, I looked at Brook and notice she had fallen to her kneels, trembling more than just fear but pain. Pain for everyone she lost from this man.

"You don't think Uncle Benny is mad do you?" Brook shook her head, she looked at me helplessly.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything, Brooks shaky breaths were all that could be heard. 'Ben' walk up to me and kneel down to look me into the eyes and that was when I notice, something wasn't right with them. It was like something cold and dark lurk inside of him, took all the happiness and joy and turn it angst him into something evil. "What are you?" I barely whisper. He laugh again but this time he look insane and grabbed me by the arms.

"Now it's time to start the real work."


	10. Your Human?

**Hey guys, here chapter ten, :) I don't not own swcw but I did I would make Ahsoka stay just be pissed off at the council for the rest of her logged and not die from the clones, or Anakin. Also shout out too Snip1212 (hope I spelled it right) for giving me a idea for Ahsoka. **

**To the the story-**

Anakin's pov (very short. Sorry!)

We were silent, no one talked on the way there. I was still angry at Amanda, she was a close friend of mine and she didn't even tell me about my own daughter had been hostage by a mad man when she was four. Now Ahsoka was back to being that hostage and I was going to to do whatever it takes to get my padawan, my daughter and my Snips back.

Soon I felt a so bunch of pain through the bond. Something was happening to Ahsoka, something was really wrong.

Ahsoka's pov (very short like Anakin's)

He yanked me to my feet. "Maria, please take my niece and try to calm her down." He demanded. He still hold me by my arm. I desperately wanted to get as far away as I could, but I couldn't. He dragged me too a table with straps hanging down from. "What are y-you go-going to d-do?" My voice shake and stutter as I talked.

"You see." He turn and stare at me, his glasses having glare from the lighting making it so I couldn't see his bulgingeyes.** (okay so i have no idea what happen to my letters but if they change to italics then it a dream or a memory, sorry but I promise it won't be like this in the next chapter) **

"I was the one to change you into a different species so I going to change you back to your normal human self, only because the other things I want to do will need you to be in that form." He grabbed a long skinny Syringe that had a orange liquor in it the fog up the glass around it.

I moved up and down, basically flapping my body to loosen the straps that were holding me down. As he inch closer the more I panicked. I stared him straight into the eye as he jabbed the needle into my arms, first I felt a cooling sensation but it wasn't even a minute before I scream in pain. The cooling feeling left and was replace with a burning feeling, it felt like every single cell was on fire. I arch my back in pain but it only made it worse, so it was too much and all I could see was blackness.

Brooklyn's pov

Maria led to a small white room, something you imagine at a mental hospital, the walls and the floor were patted, so it wouldn't hurt to fall down or to run into a wall. I sat on the floor, my back angst the wall and glare that her. Why would she help some body like him, a murder. Was she scared or was she secretly as mad as he is.

"Why?" I said out aloud which got her attention. "Why, do you help him? He kills people for fun?! Do you even have the right mind to see that!" She didn't answer. "He's a monster! He kill my whole family and took my friend away from hers! He kill every single one of those people that were under those blankets, do you not have a heart!" I scream at her, as she got up and marched over by me.

She raised her hand at me and in the half second I was holding my left cheek. I was pretty should it would leave hand print. I glared at her and she glared back. Still holding my bruised cheek, I stood up and got a foot away from her. "You and him are going to pay for all the lives you took. I don't care if it mean I die for you both to burn in hell! Because you and him deserve it!" I scream once more into her face, only to be slap on the other side.

"You should watch that tongue of yours because If I get the chance I'll cut it off." She finally spoked. I sat back down defeated. It had to be a way out of here, Amanda should be looking for us.

I snapped my head up to a scream of absolute terror, it only took me a couple seconds to realize who it belong to. "Ahsoka." I whisper. "What is he doing to her!?" The late 20 year old red head stared down that the floor.

So she does feel guilty. "I think I understand now, your wearing a mask." I stated, she turn my way. I continue to talk as Ahsoka screams could heard in the back round. "You wear this mask to act like nothing wrong with what your doing, but under it, is the real you. The true you, your afraid that if you take it off that he will hurt or even kill you. So you try to stay strong and act like every things all peachy but your really terrified of what's happening and you want to do something about, don't you?" I stared at her waiting for her to answer. Ahsoka's scream was that could be heard.

"Your right, I am afraid and I want to do something. But also a small part of me in like him, it enjoys what happening." She walked up to me again. "But you have no right to say what's wrong with me!" Anger took over, I look at her not knowing what I did wrong.

She slammed her foot into my stomach, hard enough that I cough up a mixture of saliva and blood. I wiped my chin and finally shut my mouth for the last time.

Danny's pov

We were there, but we didn't have a plan, not yet now we were a least a mile away from the Bens house in the woods. Master Skywalker other know as Ahsoka's father was impatience, but matter kept him under control even through how pissed he was with her. "Okay, I need one of you two boys to go into the house first, you already know where most of the rooms." Amanda planed.

"Why us?" I asked.

"Because you two would fit through the basement window, which means you can make should its all clear?" She explain, Jason and I were unsure who should go.

"I'll do it." I stood up, Amanda pulled four back chips.

"These are ear chips." She gave one to each of us. "I can hear everything from where you are and you can hear what I say." I nodded and grabbed a backpack of things.

We all travel through the woods quickly but cautiously. Unknowing what was going to happen, I had to make every step, second count. Brooks and Ahsoka's lives were on the line. That meant one mistake could end it all for those two.

Once we made it to the house, Amanda led me to the basement window. She was right we would be the only ones to fit through the window. "You ready?" Amanda's pink hair cover her face, she pull her hair out of her face and stare me dead in the eye.

"Yeah,"

"K, kid remember don't let the madness get to you." I nodded to Brooks sister. I carefully open the window, watching the others move around to the other side of the house. I use the wall to carry me down and landed softly. The room was empty and dark it had chains on three of the walls the forth one led to the door. I sat down in one of the corners checking things in my bag.

Brook's Pov

Two hour later I was led to a different room. when we open the door I saw a girl with chocolate brown hair that went down to her waist. She had pale fair skin but what surpise me was she was in the same exact outfit as Ahsoka...UH! It was Ahsoka, but in her original form, as I look closer she had her mother hair and her father personality... that's explains the anger issues.

I moved closer to her as Maria left and locked the door. "Hey wake up, come on Ahsoka wake up." Ahsoka sat up slowly to grabbed her head, then notice herself.

"What happen, OH My God! Brook Your Cheeks!" She exclaim, I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry about me," I sigh and told her what happen. Her sapphire eyes went wide. "Your human."

{I'm trying to get my chapters up fastedodo no promises but it should be up in two days.

lov U guys

-Blondie}


	11. And So The Madness Begins

**Hey guys, in this chapter the madness begin to take over one of them. Also thanks for the review guys, it makes day. :) I don't own SWSC but if I could that would be super duper Awesome!**

**- Enjoy :)**

Ahsoka's pov

"..." I couldn't speak even through my mouth was open, but I don't even know why I'm surprise. He did say that was going to turn me, plus this is my original form. I stood up and walk over to a mirror, my body still stings when I moved. I fraught back the pain and continue my way to the end of the room.

I stare into to the mirror for what felt like hours. I had my mother hair tone, my eyes became a little lighter blue so they match my fathers, but they still had a spark, I never knew what it met though. My skin was pale but had a light tan to it. I stay the same hight obviously. "..." Still no words to formed

"You okay?" Brook asked. I moved my bangs from my eyes and pulled my waist long hair over one of my shoulders.

"I guess, it's- it's start so-" I was cut of by Blondie.

"Different?"

"Yeah." I looked down at myself. "I was like that for ten years of my life and now I'm back...I guess I not use to it." I shrugged, and walked back over to Brook sat down. "Anyways what happen to you?" I stare at the five finger pint on both of her cheeks and a dot of blood on her lower lip.

"Nothing much, all I said was she's wearing a mask." Brooklyn simply answer. I gave her confuse look. "That chick, Maria she's afraid of my uncle. But doesn't want to show it...clearly." A figure step from the other Side of the door. "Speaking of the devil, here she comes." Brooklyn shut her mouth right before Maria came in.

"Come on, Ben's letting you two eat with us." She mention us to fellow. I took this time getting to know my surroundings, I was going to make sure that we got out of here. We walk through the twisted halls of the basement to a pair of stairs the led up to the main floor of the house. The main floor was brighter with light colors on the walls while the basement was just grey.

Ben was at the end of the long table, he had a smirk on his face. "Please girls take a seat." He spread his arms out like a eagle, welcoming us. I took the seat closest to Brooks uncle, he turn to me and smile another cheek to cheek smile. "Do you like the new you?" I stare at him with silence.

Soon the food came out and Brook and I didn't dare take a bite, afraid of what was in it. "All it is girls is steak, nothing to be afraid of." His cold eyes loom over me and my blonde hair friend. I pick up the sharp steak knife. His hand just laying on the table caught my eyes, I move my eyes around the room. There was a window that I could easily break and yank brook with me then all we would have to do is run. Fast. I took the risk, I slam down the knife through his palm half way through the tables wood. Shock filled his eyes. "You little BRAT! your pay!" I was already yanking Brook behind.  
Maria was trying to caught us and she blocked the exit I was planning for. I ran down the stairs dragging the blonde behind, making rights and left most likely to become lost, but if it meant getting out of here then I wanted to be lost.

Footsteps echo through the halls, As I scramble pass a dark room that was unlocked. It would make a perfect hiding spot, we ran in slam the door shut quickly. switching the lock side ways. I slid down the way, out of breath. My eyes went wide when I saw a dark figure on the other side of the room. "Danny!" brook Scream with joy and tackle him, hugging him tightly.

"Shh, you two will be found if you talk any louder." He look at me, like I was something of thing that he never saw before.

"Hey...Dan." I said rubbing the back of my awkwardly. His jaw dropped as he stare wide eye at me. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"A-Ahsoka? But- but your human? How, why?" He stutter, Brook took her fist and pound his head down to the ground.

" Moron, She has always been human...kinda its just now he's turned her back." She shook her head to Danny's stupidness. I smiled in amusement to their bickering.

"Wait! Where is every one else, obviously you didn't come alone." I asked happily that I knew I was going to be saved from the monster. Before he could answer, noise could be heard from the other side of the door. "That brat couldn't have gotten far, she's still in the basement, somewhere. Check every room, locked or not." I mouth to Danny to hided, he did as told but not the other hand I was screwed.

Light flooded into the room, with Danny hiding it made look like it was just me and Brook in the room. Her uncle yanked me out of the room to the ground, Maria open the door wider bringing in more light in, causing Danny to move to stay hidden. I watch him move he trip over a leg of table, and landed right where everyone could see.

Ben was furious, he cuss rapidly as he tighten his grip on me and dragged Danny along. Brook went a different way than us and faded as she went around a corner. He locked Danny into a room and continue dragging me to a room with chains on a wall.

He struggle deeply with chaining me but still succeeded. "Look what you've done!" He yelled at me show the bandage hand. I turn my head up unable to take the smell of blood. He continue to yell. "You worthless brat, your pathetic. You thought you could get away, well now there all see how weak you truly are." He started craving words on the inside of arms. After each one was fully written I whisper it, all my mistakes in life past through my mind.  
"Worthless."  
"Unloved."  
"Pathetic."  
"Useless."  
"Stupid."  
"A mistake."

He dropped the bloodied knife and went around the table and grabbed a bunch IV's and IV bags, each was fill with something different, and instead of poisoning my body one at a time he stab them into my vein drain the toxins in to body all that the same time. The pain was to much to bear. My body couldn't take, soon my vision faded and I was in the dark.

Danny's pov

Soon after I was throw in to the dark room, my mind ran a too a thousand places. I shut my eyes to relaxed, a familiar voice broke me from my thoughts. "Moron, Danny wake up!" I open my to see a mop of blonde curls.

"Brook! How in the heck did you get in here!" She smiled and pointed her thump at herself.

"I got my ways." I smiled to her and got up. "Where's Ahsoka?" Noticing she was no where in sight. Brooks peppy smile faded quickly.

"...Danny." Tears rolled from her cheeks. Anger boiled, she was a sister to all of us. Jason, brook, Ahsoka and I were like a family. "I'm sorry Danny." Brook continue to sobbed, I open up my arms and she ran into them and faded into air. _Illusion? _

I was now alone in the cold dark room letting the Madness take over.

**Hope you guys like, so Brook was really a illusion, and Ahsoka not dead and Danny mind is playing tricks. Thanks for reading and hope too have the next update soon.**


	12. Dreams Of Death?

_**sorry, I'll be honest I been holding this off lately I have been so cut up with getting ready for...(sigh) school. It's only a week until it starts and well I not looking forward for eighth grade**__. __**Anyways enjoy and please review it really helps me know if you guys like it or not.**_

_Where am I? _

_Am I lost or am I dead?_

_Everywhere I go its just is as blank and cold as the last, why can't there be something...anything? _

I _continue walking in the white foggy world. It was like I was the only drawing on a piece of paper trying to find something with color and alive. _

_As I moved father and father where I began, color unravels before me. Trees and flowers form in mid air talking more of my curiosity_ _with it. The more I move the more the tree grow. The world waiting my canvas and I was the painter. _

_Wondering through the forest that was made from my every step, I found a house. A way too familiar house. Yet I couldn't remember who it belong to. _

_The lights were on in most of the windows, singling someone had to be home. Noises of laughter and screams could be heard from the inside. _

_My curiosity grew farther, wanting, begging to go inside. I, myself wanted to go inside so I continue to walk on my Mary way. _

_As I reach for the front door, whispers came to my ear. Telling me "don't" and "it's a mistake" but I didn't listen. A blinding flash came as I hold the door handle. _

Ahsoka's pov

I awoke from my strange dream. I was still chained up but where was he? Where was Brook? And the most important thing was what was wrong?

Something wasn't right, at least that what it felt like. I stare around the room, everything was still in its place but then there was something that made it more abnormal was at there was a little black key laying on the table. With force blinding chain and cuffs it was impossible to do the easy way out. So I kick my legs trying to reach for it with nothing else but my bare feet.

Finally grabbing the key I had to be slow and carful not to drop it, it left my leg as I high it would go and grabbed it with my hands. _Easy. _Why would he leave it where someone can find and reach it easily.

I landed on the cold concrete flooring and made my way through the halls. _Interesting, not one close shot of being caught yet... _Imoved through the twisted halls to the a voice that came out of no where.

"Ahsoka?" The brown hair boy asked. I ran over to him and hug him tightly.

"Danny, I'm free we can get out know!" I exclaim happily. Danny stare down at the ground then in less in a second back at me.

"This-None of this is real, I'm not real but you are." He said shakily. I gave him a stare into the eyes.

"What do you mean, Dan we should be finding the others right now. Lets g-" he cut me off.

"This is all just a dream."

Danny's pov (real life)

The illusions got worse, more horrifying then the last. Some of them I couldn't move and others I was in control of my movements. Amanda was right, the madness does take over.

I didn't know what to think anymore, what was real and what was fake. Were the voices in my head just taunting me for a game or was it really me who was the one taunting? Was I the voices?

I grabbed my head in frustration, what was going to happen to me? Was I going to have to live with this?

I opened my eyes to the man who did this to me. He was laughing, had a evil grin upon his face. The glare of his glasses cover the dark cold eyes filled with complete joy, showing no mercy.

Throwing a knife right through my chest I scream in pain. It was just a illusion but it was living on as if it were real. Soon the pain in my chest faded way along with the man.

I gasped for air with relief, staring down at my non bleeding chest,I sighed. I was thankful that it wasn't as bad as the last.

A voice startle me, not knowing if it was in my head or in real life I stay where I was. Even though if it was in my head I couldn't escape it anyways. A shadow lurked on the other side of the door. I could by the way it was shaped it was Maria.

She came in and motion me to fellow, I didn't know what would happen If disobey so I fellow behind.

Once again I was led another room but this time Brook was there. More importantly the real Brook. Maria left us in the room with the door locked shut.

"Thank god your okay, I thought I lost you." I hugged the blonde tightly. She smile up at me and grin a different grin.

"What?"

She bend down to her boot and pulled out another knife. "I stole it off the witch." She handed me the knife and I stare it carefully, it had writing on the blade of it, unable to makeover what it said, slid my finger over the markings. The knife was as big as a Chef's knife, perfect for stabbing someone and having them bleed to death, especially if you got them in the right spot. I was surprise that Brook could keep this in her boot with out anybody noticing or cutting herself.

"My plan is a risk taker but when one of the two come in here we stab him or her and get out of this place." Brook smile like she knew it was a grade A plan.

I nodded.

Ten minutes of talking went by, I told her how I was wearing a chip to contact the others but it fell out when I tripped and fell to the ground. Brook burst out laughing, silently pissed but still laughing that I could mess up so easily. I laughed with her and close my eyes.

Soon the laughing stopped, stopped all together. I open my eyes to see thousands of people I never met before. Each of everyone of them had stitches and scars. That when it hit me.

_These were all the people that died from him._

I stared in horror, my head felt like it was spinning. I looked over to Brook who had wide eyes of fear. The crowd of people lurked over me and brook yelling and whispering. Blaming us for there deaths. Three of them hold down Brook while two of them reap early stabs her.

Pain explodes into my chest and I blink my eyes a couple times, noticing there was nobody in the room except for me and a sobbing Brook.

"What's wrong?" I try to walked but more pain explode from my chest. I look down over my body and realize there was the knife in my chest and I was holding it.

**I leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, don't worry I hate them as much as you do? Was it good or bad please tell me. Until next time, see ya and have a good first day at school but after a week it's like hell and everyone hates it. **

**Love you guys,**

**-Blondie:)**


End file.
